PvZ Universe: Invasion/Plot
This page contains all the events that have occured in PvZ Universe: Invasion. Season 1 It started off with a fight between Waterfruit, Magnet-shroom and Booter. It didn't go well. Bamboom, WinterMagnet joined the battle field then. WMag tried to trick the Booter, But he was scanned 3 times. Boot-leg WinterMagnet joined the plants before the entire story, but this is what happened : Booter : Push off the cliff! WMag : Uhh... Boot-leg WMag : Can he join? He is a plant, but he sounds good... WMag : Nevermind.. WMag tries again Bamboom : Why do you want to leave us? Wmag winks. Booter : Hmmm... I will eliminate you. (They all attempt to finish booter) (They all shrink and get inside Booter's body.) BLWM : Hah.. Waterfruit, Surprised about how he eventually got inside was kind of ironic for him. WMag was surprised when He saw Chicken Wrangler is inside.... Then the plots changes. BLWM : I will poop and pour my poop inside his stomach WMag : Better to not look (All plants hide, WMag finds Chicken Wrangler) Chicken Wrangler : Forget it. Can I join? BLWM is done pooping BLWM : Okay Professor Tiyak goes to Booter's heart and start sniping it using a crossbow. Waterfruit, not knowing how this would work. Waterfruit sniped his brain, all plants and zombies joined Brain : Password BLWM : There is no real password. Forget him. (Passes through) They start hitting. The Chicken Wrangler was eating. He found something inside the brain Chicken Wrangler : Paper! Who was scanning his body! Chicken Wrangler : Seems something weird. I don't get it. WMag : I will go... (Cage falls) Boot-leg Blover : Nice one, but not yet! Booter : Sorry Boot-leg Blover, but you will die with them.. WMag : Boot-leg Blover, trust me. You can join us, and it's all solved. No tricks are in my hands. I can do nothing... (Convinces boot-leg B) Boot-leg Blover : Okay! I will finish them (Wmag told them all a method) Blover : Are we done? WMag : Ya! Winter Melon : We were excavating! All pults that aren't Bamboom, Cob Cannon, Winter Melon and WinterMagnet : Hi! Booter : I will ride a rollercoaster to scare them! WMag : WAAAAAAAAAAAH Boot-leg Blover gets a phone call Boot-leg Blover : Yes? Boot-leg blover appears to be called by Boot-leg Flaming Pea, She told him about the abuse done. So they both did this call : Boot-leg Flaming Pea : You traitor! Boot-leg Blover : Booter was the traitor! We scanned the data. Boot-leg Flaming Pea : Screw him! Boot-leg Blover : Spread this to the other boot-legs Professor Tiyak : I have an idea, let's go put poop inside his body Boot-leg Blver blows WMag away so he can bring poop buckets from the sewers Bucket! (Takes bucket and fills it with poop) Boot-legs : Let's build a boot-leg rocket, so we can all do this! WMag appears WMag : All, take a bucket! Boot-legs, can I ride inside your machine? (Rides) Boot-leg Blover : Sure. You can pour poop from outside WMag : That was what I was thinking! Boot-leg Torchwood and Magnet-shroom (not boot-leg) : Booter, join us. You want it. Booter : NEVER! Toxic Pea : My boot-leg variant is remaining evil WMag : I will shoot it Toxic Pea : Thanks... Magnet-shroom (calm voice) : Please, Booter, Please. Booter : NEVER! IMPOSSIBLE! SCREW YOU! MIDGET! Boot-leg Magnet-shroom : Forget it. Boot-leg WMag : Blover, I got an idea! Boot-leg Blover and Blover : Let's repell WMag so he can go and burn Booter! (He burns Booter) Boot-leg Flaming Pea : Is he done? WMag : I saved Wmag : I am, YES. Boot-leg Booter : I became a boot-leg! YEAH! Gargantuar Prime : Need help? Boot-leg Booter : Screw you! Gargantuar Prime : O, ok. Gargantuar Prime explodes WMag : Let's go deal with one. (A fight happens, WMag is the main offense) The fight : Microbots spawn, WMag damages them using a falcon punch Upgraed versions appear, damaged as a cake Robo-police come, Pwn'd. Moonfruit : Gonna damage these! Puff-shroom : Well yeah. We have to obviously deal some page. WMag damages the booter as well as every other one. Chicken Wrangler, Disco Jetpacker and Weightlifter appear at the field to defend WMag. WMag defeates the Booter WMag: All, put your abilities here! (All put abilities at WMag's beam) WMag :Any last words? (Starts charging) WMag : Booter, say sorry and it's all over (Charging is at maximum) Booter : NEVER Magic Cirrus : Electric Punch! WMag : Done.. (Booter is defeated) Booter respawns in 100hours.. (4 Days) WMag : Oh damn. (All boot-legs fade) WMag :What? WMag gets sucked into Boot-leg world (Pokes Boot-leg Blover) WMag : Hi... I guess? Boot-leg Blover : Hi Moonfruit shoots the machine so it falls. Wmag : According to my studies, we can revive you and all boot-legs... WMag : I will suck up your memory an put it in a Booter Memory. Then I will smash you, then reconstrust you in a familiar shape. Memory will make you all look like now. How is that? Season 2 As of this part, I will archive it not as a Transcript. Blovin apparently wakes up too early, noticing that White Radish usually wakes up on that time, then sleeps again. Later on, the team have their breakfast, untill Boot-leg Water Pea removes the gadget that prevents deaths and causes a flood bomb which reaches the whole city. Boot-leg Hypno-shroom then hypnotizes all the citizens while Boot-leg Ghost Pepper posseses the president. Boot-leg Hypno-shroom commands the hypnotized citizens to go kill the team, causing the team to fight and kill some of the citizens. Blovin notes that the citizens are still innocent and shouldn't be killed since they are just hypnotized by Boot-leg Hypno-shroom.The team goes to the President to get Boot-leg Ghost Pepper out, but meanwhile, Boot-leg Water Pea drowns Klarissa in the flood, sucessfully killing her. Blovin was able to get Boot-leg Ghost Pepper out, saying that's it's over, but Boot-leg Ghost Pepper says "not yet", then Booteg Booter V2 comes out, and throws big obstacles to the team. Ninja Penguins shows up to fight the Boot-leg Booter V2. After a while, Blovin recommends to defeat the Boot-leg Booter V2 the same way as the defeated the first one, by combining everyone's abilities. However, when they did, Boot-leg Booter V2 rises again and shouts "Do not compare me to the first Booter!". After that, he causes an energy wave, heavily damaging everyone. Blovin notices that the Power Jar is still full and pours it on everyone except the Boot-legs, causing them to appear in a Mech will all of their powers. The Mech and Boot-leg Booter V2 start their fight with "You Got the Touch" from the original Transformers Movie (Not Michael Bay) playing. The Mech sucessfully drops the Boot-leg Booter V2 down a volcano, killing him and incinerating the Boot-leg V2s once and for all. Once the team manages to reach Ryza's house, which was quickly rebuilt, Devilin tells the team that the portal back to the main world was fixed, and they can now go home. The team enters a portal, with Tony and Ryza sharing one last kiss, then entering the portal. Once they were back, they forgot what happened and continued their normal lives. Back in the Booter's lair, the Booter's PC notices that the 2nd Booter died, creating the 3rd Booter in the progress. Season 3 Episode 1 - The Frame The episode starts with Blover hiding from Ice Crystal Shooter so he can eat Milk Gelato. Sucky then tells Blover that ICS won and it's night. Blover then sleeps along with his friends. Back in the Booter's lair, a new booter has been created and releases two viruses to make the first two V3 boot-legs. Next morning, Blover uses his new Food Dispenser to get breakfast, then everyone eats. Bllover claims that he nees to have a "call with nature" and goes to the bathroom, but suddenly, a figure resembling Blover sabotages the Greenhouse and meanwhile, a figure resembling Hurrikale freezes Plant City. Once Blover finished his "call with nature" he notices the damage and the police arrests Blover and Hurrikale for damaging innocent people and freezing the whole city. Blover tries to tell them that they didn't do anything but the rest don't belive him. Blover and Hurrikale manages to escape to a cave to hide, however, they were able to get to the cave quickly. Blover goes through a secret passage with Hurrikale and meets the two figures, who are revealed to be Boot-leg Blover (V3) and Boot-leg Hurrikale, who planned to attack the city and frame them. In order to get the attention of the rest, the two boot-legs scream a loud and terrifying scream, exposing the two. Because of that, the cops were able to arrest them. Night time, Lemon, Lily Seed Pod, King Cattail, Magnet-shroom and Winter Melon appear for the first time to help Blover break out, and they were sucessful. They steal a helicopter from a cop and go to Blover's hideout. Apparently, Sucky appears and has soldiers to capture them. Suddenly, Boot-leg Blover (V3) activates a wind bomb and attempts to kill Sucky. Luckily, Blover blows away the wind and Boot-leg Blover is now exposed. Boot-leg Blover V3 then challenges Blover to fight face-to-face along with their Hurrikales, without anyone interfering. Boot-leg Hurrikale creates an ice arena, and the fight begins, and ends with Blover and Hurrikale winning. Back in the house, Blover and Sucky say that they are glad that the misunderstading is over. Suddenly, a portal comes out of their house and Magnet Platinum comes out, asking for help. Episode 2 - Fusion Quest The episode starts out right after episode 1, where Magnet Platinum appears. The gang is confused on who is he, so Magnet Platinum explains himself and tells everyone that he has come from the future, where everyone except him was killed by the V5 Boot-legs, since they were boosted with a Fusionesionite Ring, which was the most OP relic to ever exist. He continues to explain that the Fusionesionite Ring was created by merging the 3 (formerly 5 and 2) Fusionesionite Crystals together. The 3rd Booter hears of the Fusionesionite Crystals and sends Boot-leg Blover (V3) and Boot-leg Hurrikale to get them. The 3rd Booter eventually turns Boot-leg Reaper and Boot-leg Doomius (Not sure, I forgot :( ) into V3s and sends them aswell. The team and the Boot-legs eventually meet and fights, the Boot-legs gained the upper-hand, until Oak Archer and Bunion saves them and helps them defeat the Boot-legs. Sucky sucessfully grabbed the Fusionesionite Crystal, and Bunion knocks out all of the Boot-legs with his gas. The team goes back to the Greenhouse to celebrate with lunch. Episode 3 - In-GAME The team visits the arcade to play some video games, while Oak Archer visits the Ancient Order of the Archers in Route 124. Right after Oak Archer goes back to the arcade, a game glitches and sends the team into the video game world. Blover notices a virus block, which will send characters to Limbo on contact. The team runs, and eventually encounters a video made from Vine Crane, about the virus, revealled to be made by the 3rd Booter. The virus gets close, and they reach a wall. The team managed to get up, but it was no use, since the virus infected the air, and everyone with it. The team ends up in the Limbo Level, where they encounter the 3rd Booter, explaining that he has made a big virus to capture everyone's DNA, to make more Boot-legs. The team fights the Booter, while Bunion, Oak Archer, and Daisy breaks the capsules to free the video game characters. They eventually break all of the capsules, and all of the video game characters fight the Booter. Lemon then burns the Limbo Level with his fire-hot lemonade, which burns The 3rd Booter's foot, making him flee along with the Boot-legs. Everyone except the 3rd Booter and the Boot-legs end up back in the normal level. Lemon notices that they are still in the video game world, making Blover desperate to escape. Episode 4 - Big Wave Terror The next day, Grass Patch was able to make a portal back to the real world, yet refuses to come with the gang. Once the gang exit, they came to Big Wave Beach to celebrate, but a guacomole-like plant named Avogator came to claim the area by using his excess guacomole to mind-controll the people. 8 hours passed and almost everyone was controlled. A new boot-leg named Boot-leg Bowling Bulb came to team up with Avogator, but later betrayed him. Boot-leg Bowling Bulb created a whirlpool-waterspout mix to destroy Big Wave Beach, but the ones who weren't mind-controlled removed the guacomole and stopped the mix by destroying the head's momentum. The Boot-leg teleported away and Avogator is somewhere deep down the sea. Episode 5 - Boot-leg Magentics In a normal day, Boot-legs suddenly ambushes the gang, and a person named Cactivius kidnaps Sucky. The gang sets out to find him and encounters Cactivius. Cactivius talks about random stuff then leaves. The gang hears a large noise in Plant/Zombie City. The gang encounters a new Boot-leg in the Central Tower named Boot-leg Magnet-shroom (V3) who welcomes them. Boot-leg Magnet-shroom delivers a speech then attacks the team. Sooner or later, Boot-leg Magnet-shroom gives up and teleports away, leaving the gang curious on where Sucky is. Episode 6 - Searching... The team, still curious where Sucky is, is confronted by ???, a Mysterion who claims that he knows where Sucky is. In Lost Desert, Sucky is found with a friend named Satellite-shroom. Another Mysterion named !!! claims that he knows where the gang is. Both people go into 2 spaceships for each group to reach eachother, but they eventually crash into a crater. The gang sees themselves in cages, and actually find Sucky. !!! and ??? are revealed to be Boot-leg Blover (V3) and Boot-leg Hurrikale. Both Boot-legs send them into separate rooms to test them. All characters pass the test and gets caged again. The difference is, the ceiling is replaced with a huge pipe with will lead a new substance the Booter named called the Bootenite Component. The Boot-legs catch Avogator sneaking in the area. Both of them fool Avogator to dump himself in the componenet by begging them not to. Avogator enjoys himself doing what the Boot-legs what they "don't" want them to do. Avogator gets a weird feeling and is now in agony. Something was happening to Avogator... he was... mutating. He eventually became a new person... a mutant. He names himself as Raizar and attacks the Boot-legs and the gang. Raizar dumps Sucky in the component and tells them that he plans to take over the city with his new powers. Blover freezes the component in hopes that it will stop Sucky from mutation. Both Boot-legs inform the 3rd Booter that the component wasn't working right and teleport away. Boot-leg Blover (V3) informs that the component will explode if frozen. The gang and Raizar was able to escape but Sucky wasn't lucky. The team assumes that Sucky died, and they were depressed. The gang walked away. Meanwhile, a faint roar is heard. Episode 7 - Journey for Lost Desert Blover and the others are depressed about Sucky's death, but Satellite-shroom informs them that his friend and him can make an antidote. The gang enters a Jeep Spreengtrup owns and drives. They stop at Inkopolis for food, but Stacy wasn't keen on the action. After a few moments, Inkling Cops notices Stacy and arrests her for an event where she did something. The gang goes back into the Jeep and drives away. However, the cops still try to chase them. Near the road, Stacy's brother, Trevor waves in, telling him that he misses her. Trevor joins the ride and reaches Lost Desert. Satellite-shroom introduces everyone to Michael, a spanish Leaf. They were able to make the antidote and Michael was able to fix his new speaker that reveals secrets and who said it with micro phones and brain scanners. Michael tests out the speaker and hears some sentence saying "I found her, in Sector 356". It was revealed to be Trevor who said it. Stacy and the others, shocked attacked him, but it was too late. The cops were there. and a mutant named Globix appeared. Blover realizes that Globix was a mutated Sucky. The Boot-legs come in to get Trevor to get his ink to perfect the component. Blover refuses to fight Globix, but Frostbolt Shooter recommends him to do so, as he isn't Sucky no more. Stacy suddenly glows, powering herself and becomes a mega form. Stacy attacks Globix rapidly, but it was no use. Blover and the others were able to freeze Globix. The rest attacked him, but Blover demanded them to stop, as he will bring him into his very large fridge to be kept frozen. The Boot-legs teleport away, leaving the Inkling Cops with a mega weapon and Stacy on their hands, leaving her arrested, despite the things she did. Episode 8 - The Bail-away Depressed that Stacy is in jail, Satellite-shroom goes to Inkopolis to see if they can see Stacy. The Inkopolis Guards say it will cost 50 Super Sea Snailsm but Satellite-shroom doesn't have enough. The gang plans to break Stacy out, so they head to Spreengtrup to drive. Meanwhile in the jail, the Inkling General threatens Stacy that he will inject toxic ink in her, and so he did. Stacy started to feel weird and started to scream. Blover and the gang reaches Inkopolis and reaches the prison. Blover waits for others so he can do an awesome pose. The others reach him, and judge that doing an awesome pose is stupid, but they did it anyway. The guards fail to stop them and they reach her cell. However, they are caught and put in a dark room with Boot-leg Blover. Boot-leg Blover breaks the room and attacks the gang/ Boot-leg Blover gets a crazy Stacy and sends her to a dark cave. He traps her in an energy cage and absorbs her ink, which turns out to be her blood actually. Stacy goes crazy and shoots lasers out of her eyes. With the Inkling General feeling regretful, Satellite-shroom tries to convince her to stop, but she refuses. Satellite-shroom tells Michael to teleport all of the people into another dimension. Trevor requests to be left behind, so he was. Everyone was now teleported into another dimension, where everything seems to be the same, but no people. Satellite-shroom was able to communicate with the ones left behind using a Dimensional Video Chatter. There, Satellite-shroom talked to Trevor, hoping that Stacy will be normal. Later on, thankfully, Stacy turned back to normal and forgave Trevor. Blover was happy and told Satellite-shroom to teleport them back. However, Boot-leg Blover breaks the teleporter, but Satellite-shroom fixes it. Everyone teleports back to the original dimension, noticing how everything was suddenly fixed. The Inkling General decides not to arrest Stacy as he is regretful doing so. Due to that, Stacy decides that she will stay in Inkopolis with Trevor. Lemon also decides to stay in a hotel for 8 days, and uses an Inklingizer to become an Inkling for 9 days. Blover and the team say goodbye to Stacy as they head back to the greenhouse. Episode 9 - The 3rd Final Battle Part 1 A few days after Episode 8, Blover and his friends come to Inkopolis to visit Lemon and Stacy. Lemon comes to them and tells them about a cool new smoothie stand called SmootherZ. Blover tasted a mint flavored one and really liked it. Some of them such as Bunion and Oak Archer weren't too keen on drinking that, but Blover didn't care. Blover also noticed that Stacy liked SmootherZ. The next day, Blover, Stacy and the rest of P/Z City and Inkopolis are found with a horrible stomachache. The news revealed that the SmootherZ drinks were a cause of the sickness. Satellite-shroom and the others try to go to Michael for help, but Michael comes in first, since his house was fumigated. Michael knew about the situation and helped Satellite-shroom and Bamboom make the cure. The cure was finally made, but Boot-leg Blover (V3) and the other Boot-legs threw it to the Booter, who transports everyone in a firey place via portal. Lily Seed Pod feels a gust of wind, a wind he claims to be weird, a wind that has presence of OPness. Part 2 Blover and everyone else wake up to the firey place curious. Satellite-shroom, Daisy and Oak Archer see the 3rd Booter in a fortress, so they drink a Fire Proof Potion Satellite-shroom Joy head made to make them immune to the lava and chase after him. However, Lava sharks appear and was summoned by O'Pie (pronounced as Oh Pee), an Overpowered character. Everyone attacks him, but it is no use, as he has flooded the place with lava, but Satellite-shroom shoots a spore at the lava to make the lava feel warm instead of fire hot. Daisy encounters the 3rd Booter, but he escapes drinking a component, mutating him in the process. Now mutated, the 3rd Booter creates a portal to the normal world. Part 3 Everyone else continues to deal with O'Pie, and Blover gets thrown by a mysterious force, which makes him spin continously fast. Satellite-shroom throws a portal maker at Blover, with his fast-paced spinning, the portal to the normal world activates. Everyone goes to the portal, and Blover gets flinged to it. At the normal world, the 3rd Booter is seen absorbing powers. Blover and Stacy are given a cure by a friend aswell. O'Pie asks for his payment, but gets betrayed by the 3rd Booter by absorbing his OP powers, then throwing him into space. Now that he has OP powers, all of the heroes lose hope on winning, but O'Pie lands on the floor and gives the heroes OP gloves, which he uses to become OP, revealling that the 3rd Booter only absorbed one of them. O'Pie reminds them that the gloves can help OP people kill other OP people. O'Pie joins the heroes to fight the Booter. The Booter was getting beaten up, so he gains an armor he dubs "Boot-leg Booter 3". Boot-leg Booter 3 teleports everyone to Volkanus, a volcano-based planet. The team were almost to the point of defeating the 3rd Booter, but Boot-leg Booter 3 charges an orb to destroy the universe. The orb was almost done, but Vine Crane jumps out to get the orb, which he reminds Blover that it will destroy his universe instead of theirs. Blover is saddened as he and his friends will die, but Vine Crane doesn't care. The orb finally explodes at Vine Crane's universe, killing him, Point Rose, Grass Patch and everyone else there. Blover cries in the process. O'Pie informs everyone to unite their OP gloves, which makes a huge OP Orb, which beams through Boot-leg Booter 3. BL B3 tries to catch it, but is overwhelmed, even buffing his powers won't work. Boot-leg Booter 3 dissolved into pixels, dying in the process. The heroes cheer, and O'Pie destroys most of the OP gloves, and gets the OP power Boot-leg Booter 3 stole. The gives the power to Blover, which he tells him to use to cure the others who drank the SmootherZ products. He walks away, wearing a coat, ashamed of his actions. Blover and the others are teleported home, which they celebrate via a fight. Season 4 Episode 1 - Quests Blover and pals go on a quest, which had the newest Boot-legs disrupting it. Episode 2 - Lost Blover and his friends go to the Lost City, which was trapped by the Booters. Episode 3 - Secrets Within Part 1 Note: This begins the Intensive Investigations subplot This episode begins with Intensive Carrot in his lab, theorizing of the purple eyed creatures he had seen lately. He asks everyone if they believe of it's existence. Due to their answers, he has decided to go investigating. Hours passed on, and nothing was found. Intensive Carrot sees himself in stress, watching a pond flow it's water. That was then, he saw a faint purple glow. Boot-leg Tangle Kelp has risen. He caught Intensive Carrot and brought them in the Booter's lair. In the distance, Thyme Warp saw it all In the lair, he finds himself trapped. He pleads for help, but no one came. The Booter and other Boot-legs come in and tell their plan, and that Intensive Carrot along with others know too much, and must exterminate him. Boot-leg Red Stinger eats Plant Food and shoots a deadly laser, killing Intensive Carrot. However, time rewinds, preventing his death. Thyme Warp was there. He frees Intensive Carrot and brings him into the lair's maintenence areas. In the maintenence areas, Thyme Warp and Intensive Carrot find themselves running from the Boot-legs. Some reached them, but were rewinded back to the surface. Later on, Thyme Warp falls into a pit, so Intensive Carrot decided to jump down. Thyme Warp was okay, and now they find themselves in a dark room, full of data of the past Boot-legs. Intensive Carrot. However, time rewinds, preventing his death. Thyme Warp was there. He frees Intensive Carrot and brings him into the lair's maintenence areas. In the maintenence areas, Thyme Warp and Intensive Carrot find themselves running from the Boot-legs. Some reached them, but were rewinded back to the surface. Later on, Thyme Warp falls into a pit, so Intensive Carrot decided to jump down. Thyme Warp was okay, and now they find themselves in a dark room, full of data of the past Boot-legs. Part 2 (and 2.5) Thyme Warp, Intensive Carrot and the sudden appearance of Moonflower pick up the files. The three of them find out that the Boot-legs were originated in the Dark Ages, but were killed by magic due to their excessive violence they caused throughout a village, and that a scientist revived them to test their behavior, but they were too violent and more agressive, so he locked them up for a year. Throughout the year, the Boot-legs grew smarter, and attacked the scientist, and turned him into The Booter. Boot-leg Red Stinger catches the three, making them run into the long hallway next to the room. The three reached a large room with the portal in this roleplay's second season which lead Blover and his team to his human adventure. The Boot-legs surround them, so Moonflower and Thyme Warp decide to fight, while Intensive Carrot fixes the disabled portal. Intensive Carrot was close to finishing the work, but it was destroyed by Boot-leg Red Stinger, who used a laser by eating Plant Food. Shocked, Intensive Carrot tries to attack him, but was immediatley hit by his petals, so he falls into the ground. Boot-leg Red Stinger was close to killing him for good while Thyme Warp becomes wounded by Boot-leg A.K.E.E and Stacy, Sonya and Trevor suddenly appear, but Blooming Heart shows up to save the team from their defeat. Blooming Heart helps fight the Boot-legs while Thyme Warp charges his rewind powers. Minutes have passed, and Thyme Warp has gained back his powers. He uses them to stop Boot-leg Red Stinger's damage to the portal, which gladly leads Intensive Carrot to do one more thing to activate it, the Dimensional Batonia. Boot-leg Red Stinger, on the other side of it runs to the D.B to shoot it while Intensive Carrot is running aswell. Boot-leg Red Stinger hits Intensive Carrot and destroys the D.B, only to be undone by Thyme Warp. Intensive Carrot gets up and activates the final part, which causes the portal to open. It sucks everything, but despite that, Thyme Warp tells them to jump as it's their only way to escape, so the two did, while Blooming Heart left because she needed to help a muffin prevent a disease from killing stuff. The team, now sucked in, has Boot-leg A.K.E.E asking where they went. The 4th Booter tells him that they went inside the portal of the 2nd Booter, which lead them to her former species, the Human Dimension. Category:Roleplays Category:Plot